A World of Darkness
by Tainted Silver Rose
Summary: Bella isn't human, well completely human, she isn't weak, and she most definitely doesn't love! She wasn't planning on associating with the new family, despite their obvious beauty. All she wanted was to reach her Eighteenth Birthday and return to her rightful place, in Hell. Discalimer: Everything is Stephanie Meyers.


So… I thought I'd take my first try at writing a Twilight Fanfiction….

Dark brown eyes, so dark that often times people mixed up the color with black, gazed at the lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria. Her lunch table…which was now full. She did not know the people who now occupied her lunch table. All she understood was that they were new, and undeniably gorgeous.

Her eyes burned with hatred, an emotion she was so, so familiar with. In fact, she didn't even think herself capable of emotions such as love and affection. Her whole life had been with hate, welcomed loneliness, and misery. The moment she had been born, tearing her mother apart in the process, she had a keen understand and intelligence.

At first, she didn't understand why she was such a prodigy among her so called peers. No, calling them her peers were an insult to her. She was much higher, much more superior. She knew that, from the very beginning.

It was only when she was a young girl of seven that she found her real origin. Bella knew that the faceless monsters that crawled out from her closet and terrorized her night weren't the typical young girl's imagination. They were real, they were disgusting, and they were horrible. They whispered to her, in their tortured voices, about her father, the most disgusting creature of all, the devil himself.

Bella had tried conversing with them before. But alas, they were hopeless, unintelligent beings that only knew how to speak. They could only send messages, something as simple as receiving messages were much too complex for their one track mind. She was ashamed that she was related to them, related to the hell that they were conjured from.

Her father, well her fake father, Charlie had, once he heard her whispers in the night, thought her crazy. Humans were such weak creatures, for they were unable to see the demons that spoke to her every night. She learned to stay quite. But as time went on and Bella continued to ignore them, they grew louder and louder until their voices were unintelligible screeches and screams. Soon enough, the demons began to irritate her and she learned to sleep with the lights on, for the light drove out the evil that lurked in the darkness.

She was ten when she met her real father. Growing up, Bella began to feel sudden urges. The urge to kill, to maim, to hurt became stronger as she grew up. She knew it was in her blood to torture and destroy, Bella was smart but she was flawed. She was still human, although partially. She required sleep, food, water, and shelter.

One night, when fearlessly following a demon into the woods, she stumbled upon a tall and youthful man. He was beautiful, but so intimidating. He had such raw power that she stumbled back and tripped over the rock behind her. She wasn't used to feeling such fear, it was more so a human emotion, and Bella knew she had nothing to fear with her intelligence and strength. But the moment Bella set her eyes on the mysterious stranger, she knew her life was in danger.

Every fiber in her being screamed at her, told her to run, to escape. But Bella, who had never once in her life had anything in her life to fear, was confused and disoriented. Looking at his soulless eyes, Bella recalled making the connection with her father. And for once in her young life, she was satisfied. Bella would finally get the answers that she wanted.

"I know who you are." At the time, the words seemed so appropriate. Now, looking back at it, she should have turned her back and walked away. But Bella did not let weakness show and she wanted answers about her existence. She wanted to know why she was here on Earth, when her rightful place was in hell, at his side.

"Hello, little one. You certainly are a smart one, aren't you?" Her father's words to her were supposed to be a praise, from father to daughter. But Bella knew better, he was the devil! He knew no love, not even for his own daughter. He, her own father, was trying to use flattery to gain her favor! But no silver tongue would ever trick her. Or so she thought at the time.

"What do you want?" Bella's eyes narrowed, staring down at her father. Her own fear started to disperse as hatred took its place. Who was he, to leave her among these filthy, disgusting humans! Who was he, to place her on Earth where she stood out and couldn't ever live a decent life! Who was he, to make her human!

"I want you to return to hell with me", he had said at the time. Bella remembered her eyes widening, not expecting the answer. She wanted to go to hell, she wanted to return to her rightful place.

"Now?" Bella had questioned. She grew suspicious, not immediately trusting his word.

"Now is not the right time, Isabella. Once you descend into Hell, you shall remain frozen in time. For time is nonexistent in the afterlife", her father had explained to her. "Once you reach your eighteenth birthday, and grow out of childhood, you shall return with me."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, Isabella. I speak to you now as a devoted father, not as the coldhearted Satan", her father slightly smiled at her.

"However…?"

"There is no need to be so cautious around family, Bella. I need nothing of importance from you. But, you must understand that there will be some tasks, from time to time, that I'd wish for you to complete." Ah, so that was his deal. She would be his earthbound errand runner.

"I believe you are crazed, Father. I live in Forks. Nothing of importance is here. In fact, nothing on Earth should catch your attention. Humans are daft creatures, there in no need to worry about them." Bella remembered being questionable. The Earth was irrelevant, it was such a disgusting, tainted place and it shouldn't even compare to the almighty Hell.

"Isabella, place your trust in me. Not everything is as you think it to be. For someone so intelligent, you would think that you'd have an open mind. You speak to demons almost every night, you must know that there is more to this world than humans." Bella's eyes narrowed, but she accepted the explanation.

"Very well, I will accept your conditions. But, you must promise to return me to Hell once I am of age", Bella had replied. Her father smiled widely at her answer. A smile so full of joy, that you would not think him the evil being that he actually was. With a brief, but warm farewell, he disappeared within the blink of an eye.

Coming back to Earth, Bella walked over to the table in the corner of the room. As she neared them, her survival instinct started to kick in. 'Danger!' It screamed at her. It raged and urged her to back away.

Bella ignored it, for what could possibly scare her. She was associated with the Devil, and if she were to die, then it would only ever work in her favor. Then, she could return to Hell without the help of her Father.

Not that that was an option for her. Being Satan's child, she was unable to be killed. She would continue aging forever, until her skin would become disintegrate from her body and her bones would become heavy with age. But even then, she would not die. Only the descent into Hell could possibly save her from her own nature.

Reaching the table, her table, she stopped at the end at stared at the occupants passively. They were hardly worth her attention, but every now and then she would feel the need to pester some poor humans. Her eyes narrowed, her hear tilted to the side, and her body remained ridged.

"Is there a problem?" The big, handsome man with the curly black hair and toned body spoke to her first. The response actually surprised her. People tended to stay as far away as possible from her, sensing her true nature.

"Leave. Now," Bella spoke coldly and without fear. She was used to getting her way. Who would deny her?

"No." It was the blonde girl that spoke next. She sneered at Bella and created a face so full of hatred that it nearly rivaled that of Bella's face. But it was near impossible to be able to feel that amount of loathing she felt everyday.

Bella turned her attention to the blonde girl. This human would speak back to her!? How dare she! For once in a long time, Bella felt her lips start to curl upwards. A gruesome and malicious smile made itself onto her face and Bella felt pride swell into her when she saw some of the occupants shudder.

People were starting to whisper now. Attention was being drawn to the table in the corner of the room and everyone was beginning to stare. The tense atmosphere was turning more hostile as time went on, and it was obvious that the students were thinking that a fight would break out.

It was obvious that the new students were starting to feel uncomfortable with the attention and Bella briefly caught a glimpse of the principal in her peripheral vision. But Bella didn't pay them much mind, instead she held eye contact with the tall, yellow haired female that challenged her.

Finally, one of the teenagers, a medium-built male with bronze hair broke the tense silence. "C'mon, Rose. We don't want to cause trouble." He rose from his seat, sending her a questioning look, which she returned with a blank and unreadable stare and walked towards another empty table. His family members followed closely behind. The blonde, Rose, continued to look at her as she stood up, before walking towards her family, making sure that she bumped her cold, hard shoulders against Bella's own shoulders.

As Bella flopped down onto her table, she looked over at the relocated family. Then, without much control, she felt a smile touch her lips. They truly were amusing.


End file.
